sam descubre que Jules está embarazada
by nuriamunne
Summary: sam descubre que Jules está embarazada y van al médico.


Era por la mañana y Jules se levantó mal. Sam, que estaba en la cocina, oyó que Jules se había levantado hiendo a buscarla a la habitación. Sam entró en ella y no vio a Jules, cosa que le extraño. Un ruido proveniente del baño se escuchó y Sam fue directamente, hasta que vio a Jules vomitar como nunca había visto antes. Jules siguió vomitando sin parar mientras Sam estaba a su lado susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. Cuándo Jules termino de vomitar, se sentía mareada, quien Sam se estaba preocupando.

\- Jules, estas bien?- dijo Sam

\- Sí, no, no lo sé... Me encuentro fatal...

\- Quieres algo de beber, o de comer?

\- Sí, gracias, un sándwich de pavo estaría bien.

Sam se fue a la cocina mientras Jules se quedó en el baño buscando la prueba de embarazo antes de que llegara Sam. Jules la encontró y se hizo inmediatamente la prueba, esperando unos minutos. Cuándo este pitó. Jules miró totalmente aterrorizada hacia la prueba. Dio positivo. Minutos más tarde, Sam llamó a Jules bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Jules no le quería contar nada a Sam. Así que decidió ocultarlo por unos días. Mientras se comía el sandwich, Sam se olvidó el móvil arriba hiendo a buscarlo. Una vez en el dormitorio, Sam entró al baño dónde reposaba allá su móvil encima de una encimara. Comenzó a abrir cajones para ver si había pasta de dientes cuándo encontró la prueba de embarazo de Jules. Él se quedo sorprendido y bajó rápidamente al salón. allí estaba Jules intentando comer algo, cuando Sam se le acercó.

\- Como vas?

\- A que te refieres, exactamente?- le respondió Jules

\- Has vomitado mucho, y te sientes bastante mareada.- Dijo Sam. Él quería que le dijera la verdad saliendo de su boca, pero como no salió, fue él quien decidió sacar la verdad.

\- Creo que voy a ir a descansar- Dijo Jules.

\- Porqué? Te sientes mal?

\- Noo, nada mas es que quiero descansar, y ahora diciendo, ir también al baño- Dijo Jules pensativa.

\- Para que, para mirar otra vez la prueba de embarazo y asegurarte de que has dado positivo?- Dijo Sam serio.

Jules se aterrorizó, no sabía como lo sabía. Jules intentó decir algo pero no salió nada de su boca.

\- Qué? eso es mentira, yo no estoy embarazada.

-Ah no, y esto qué és?- Dijo Sam sacando la prueba de embarazo del bolsillo.

Jules sabía que la había pillado y comenzó a llorar. Se fue directamente al dormitorio dónde se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Sam, al no llegar a tiempo, se quedó fuera del baño intentando consolar a Jules desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al saber que no abriría, decidió tumbar la puerta abajo encontrándose una Jules desesperada, aterrorizada y sola en el cuarto de baño.

-Jules, cariño, escúchame.

\- No Sam, esto está mal.

\- Porqué? vamos a crear una familia juntos!

\- pero es muy pronto...

\- No es pronto, además, voy a ser padre!

Jules rió y se abrazó a Sam. Él le dio las felicidades a ella sintiéndose segura de si misma que quería un bebé, así que Jules dijo de ir a el hospital para asegurarse.

EN EL HOSPITAL...

\- Bueno, Jules, cuéntame que te pasa

\- Pues verá me he hecho una prueba de embarazo y he dado positivo. - Dijo Jules mirando a Sam nerviosa. Él la miró y le agarró la mano diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Muy bien- dijo la doctora

\- Entonces... - Dijo Jules

\- Sí, usted está completamente embarazada. Las respuestas y las pruebas que le hemos hecho han dado afirmativo a embarazo. Enhorabuena. Aquí si quieren tienen la ecografía del bebé. - dijo el médico

\- Cuándo podremos saber el sexo?- preguntó Sam

\- Dentro de un mes, pidan hora abajo para la siguiente ecografia y visita. -Dijo la doctora

-Ok, muchas gracias- dijo Sam.

Pero antes de que se marcharan, Jules le consultó al médico si es normal tener tantas náuseas y mareos, contestándole el médico que tomara un ibuprofeno para los mareos y las náuseas cerrando la consulta minutos después.

Sam y Jules iban paseando por el hospital cuándo Sam decidió abrazarla y cojerla en brazos.

\- Vamos a ser padres, Jules, padres!- Dijo Sam con entusiasmo

\- Síi, pero.. estas seguro, no?

\- Completamente.

\- Vale...- dijo Jules relajada y alegre

\- Quero que sea una niña- Dijo Sam

\- Niña? yo quiero que sea un niño, igual que su padre.- Dijo Jules besándo a Sam.

\- Y yo quero que sea niña, como su madre- Dijo Sam devolviéndole el beso a Jules.

\- Lo siento.

\- Porque?

\- Por habértelo escondido, yo no quería...

\- Ahora da igual, pero el próximo que tengamos, me lo dices, eh!, que seguros que tenemos más- Dijo Sam

Jules y Sam se fueron a casa durmiéndose abrazados el uno al otro, Tocando Sam su vientre dónde estaba su hijo o hija.


End file.
